Kau Milikku
by Rhea Hestia
Summary: Jangan tersenyum pada mereka. Jangan berbicara pada mereka. Jangan berhubungan dengan mereka. Atau aku yang pergi darimu…USUK untuk IHAFest Februari 2012


Jangan tersenyum pada mereka. Jangan berbicara pada mereka. Jangan berhubungan dengan mereka. Atau aku yang pergi darimu…

~.~.~.~.~

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**USUK. Posesif!Amerika. 1st POV.**

**Kau Milikku ©** **Rhea .H**

**Betaed by Hana Mizuno**

**IHAFest Februari 2012: Warna**

~.~.~.~.~

Dulu kuhabiskan waktu hanya memandangi lautan rumput bergoyang yang tingginya nyaris menyamai tinggi badanku. Tanpa mengerti apa-apa, rasa takut menemani, kau datang bersama beberapa pria lain. Tanpa mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, tampak bertengkar. Temanmu, ya kalau bisa dibilang teman, yang berambut pirang sebahu menawariku makanan. Tampak lezat. Aku senang. Bagaimanapun aku masih kecil saat itu. Namun, kau terlihat murung. Duduk memeluk lutut. Entah kenapa, mataku beralih memperhatikanmu dan menghiraukan hidangan lezat temanmu itu. Tanpa kusadari, kaki kecilku melangkah menuju dirimu yang masih menunduk. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menusuk hatiku.

Sakit…

Atas pilihanku yang khawatir padamu membuat aku menjadi milikmu. Meski begitu, kau menyempatkan datang menemuiku di kala kau ada waktu meski kita terpisah samudra. Kau tak akan pernah tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Rasa kerinduan yang lama kutahan. Menunggu dalam kesendirian di lautan rumput tempat kita bertemu. Setiap aku harus mengantar kepergianmu di dermaga, irisan kecil melukai hatiku. Sebaliknya, ketika aku bisa melihat senyuman di wajahmu, hilang sudah semua kesusahan yang kualami saat itu.

Aku…bahagia bersamamu.

Sangat.

Disisimu, seolah memberi warna dalam hidupku. Warna cerah yang membuatku selalu tersenyum. Bersemangat menghadapi hari-hari melelahkan seiring waktu pertumbuhanku memahami dunia. Kau membantuku, mengajariku, menjagaku. Menurut buku-buku dongeng yang kau bacakan sebelum aku tidur saat masih kecil dulu, kau adalah "motherland"-ku. Orangtuaku. Tapi, di sudut benakku, aku sendiri mempertanyakan itu. Benarkah aku menganggapmu penjagaku? Orang yang merawatku sedariku kecil. Ataukah aku berharap kau adalah _princess_ dalam dongeng dan aku pasanganmu?

Semua itu jelas. Tanpa keraguan. Di kala aku melihatmu bercakap dengan orang lain selain diriku.

Dengan temanmu yang dulu menawariku makanan lezat.

Kau datang bersama dia yang membawa seorang anak kecil berparas mirip denganku. Kalian memperkenalkan padaku bahwa anak kecil itu saudaraku, aku senang. Ternyata aku tidak sendiri. Aku punya saudara. Meski saudaraku itu jarang berkata-kata (tidak terdengar karena suaranya terlalu lembut) dan penurut (tak bisa menolak apapun yang kukatakan). Aku bermain dengannya di rerumputuan itu lalu aku melihatmu bersamanya. Bercakap-cakap dengan wajah yang berbeda saat kau bersamaku. Ketika itu juga duniaku gelap. Tak ada warna yang kau berikan. Digantikan warnaku yang sudah ada di sana bahkan sebelum aku sadar.

Aku tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dan di waktu aku bisa melihat lagi warna darimu, itu bukanlah warna cerah yang biasanya kulihat. Yang kulihat hanyalah kelabu. Kau menangis. Aku membentak. Kita bertengar.

Dari frekuensi yang tidak rapat, akhirnya menjadi tiap bertemu hanyalah itu yang kita lakukan. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku SANGAT BENCI melihatmu berbicara dengan orang lain selain diriku. Sudah kukatakan secara tidak langsung maksud hatiku tapi kau selalu tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah mengerti betapa tersiksanya aku melihatmu begitu. Dan itu membuatku tidak lagi melihat warnamu. Aku tenggelam dalam warnaku sendiri.

Aku… merindukan warnamu…senyumanmu…

Tapi mengingat kau dengan orang lain itu memicu emosi dalam diriku. Seolah aku dibuat gila oleh pikiran itu. Kau tidak tahu kecemasanku akan usia yang terpaut jauh darimu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sering aku memikirkanmu. Kau tidak tahu keberadaanmu sangat penting bagiku. Mungkin aku bukan yang pertama bagimu, memang kau telah berpengalaman lebih dariku. Tapi, bagiku, kau yang pertama. Segala-galanya bagiku. Telah kukatakan berulang kali perasaanku.

Aku mencintaimu.

Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?

Tapi kenapa kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku?

Aku tidak memintamu memberikan seluruh kuasa kerajaanmu. Aku tidak meminta pasukan militermu. Aku tidak meminta persediaan panganmu. Aku **hanya** meminta warnamu _cuma_ untukku. Itu saja.

Apa itu susah?

.

.

.

"Tembaklah," suaraku tenang. Buat apa gelisah? Dirimu yang mengarahkan senapanmu itu didepan kedua mataku. Kau tahu pilihannya ketika kedua mata kita bertukar kata. Jika kau memberikan warnamu hanya untukku, aku tinggal. Jika tidak, aku pergi. Kau tahu itu pilihannya. Kau tahu persis itu yang kuinginkan. Tidak mungkin kau tidak sadar dengan seluruh pengalamanmu hidupmu selama ini. Tapi pilihanmu…

_Brak!_

Senapanmu kau buang. Tubuhmu tak lagi memiliki kekuatan berpijak. Terduduk di depanku. Menangis. Menyesal, "Kenapa harus begini…?"

Tidak memilihku.

Kau… membuangku.

.

.

.

**Tadaaa~~ Rhea balik dengan fic untuk IHAFest~~ XD #gananya**

Makasih banyak buat _Kak Hana_ uda mau ngebetanya, maaf mengecewakan kak :'(  
>Kali ini Rhea buat chara posesif lho! Gak melankolis lagi XP<br>_**Kasih tahu kesan dan pesan, kritik dan saran lewat review ya. Onegaishimasu~ :3**_

_p.s. doain Rhea menang ya! #salah_


End file.
